The grasper disclosed in the '622 patent comprises an elongated cannula assembly having an annularly expanding and retracting gripping and releasing mechanism at the distal end thereof and a moving assembly at the proximal end thereof. The gripping and releasing mechanism as described in both the '622 patent and the '175 patent includes an annular series of longitudinally fixed flexure elements and a corresponding series of longitudinally movable flexure elements. The moving assembly is operable to effect a relative movement between the flexure elements to move them between a retracted condition and an expanding condition defined by an annular series of transversely outwardly flexed fixed elements inerconnected by an annular series of arcuately flexed portions of said flexure elements.